Te odio como nunca había amado a alguien
by Grell Whoops
Summary: Si te odiaba al punto de maldecir tu presencia... ¿Entonces, por qué termine odiando tu ausencia?


Si te odiaba al punto de maldecir tu presencia ... ¿Entonces, por qué termine odiando tu ausencia?

Odiaba tu cabello pelirrojo, que caía como una cascada de fuego por tu espalda. Odiaba ese hermoso par de joyas del mar, llenas de brillo. Odiaba tu sutil fragancia corporal, clamándola como mi favorita. Odiaba tu sonrisa amable y risa estridentemente alegre. Odiaba tu forma de caminar tan confiada y bamboleante. Odiaba la atracción inevitable que tenia por molestarte. Odiaba tu pequeña y esbelta figura. Odiaba tu voz tan lánguida por las mañanas pero aguda y detonante en las tardes. Odiaba que te emocionas con esos tontos. Odiaba tu bondad y empatía con la gente. Odiaba que riéramos de lo ajeno, de lo más tonto y de lo verdaderamente gracioso. Odiaba que cualquier salida, fuera una aventura a tu lado. Odiaba la rutina en la que inconscientemente caí; dormir al final solo por acurrucarte a mi lado por las noches mientras me perdí en su placido rostro durmiente y terminar con su respiración serena. Odiaba el llegar a casa y ver a alguien esperando por mi. Odiaba que mi vida cambiara gracias a ti ... Pero amo lo que dejaste cuando te fuiste ...

Hospital; Ese lugar tan estoico fue testigo mudo del homicidio doble que se cometió en su interior.

El, ir y venir incesante de doctores y enfermeras presas de la ansiedad de los presentes en una habitación reducida, tratando de reanimarte. Me lleno de una abrumadora oleada de pánico, silenciando el mundo en mis oídos. Ante lo que me negaba a escuchar a toda costa.

-¿Hora de la muerte?

-Las 00:00 del día 26 de junio.

Tu luz es opaco y mis manos, tal fácil como ver arena irse entre los dedos, destruyendo la brújula que me mantenga en pie. Un leve bramido me saco de la oscuridad, recordándome que tu lucha contra la muerte, no dejo un hermoso trofeo, dándole vida a mi ahora razón de ser.

Frágil y en extremo pequeño. Indefenso en este mundo. La mujer que lo limpia, me veía con verdadera lastima apunto del llanto, ofreciéndome el bulto diminuto bulto que terminan durmiendo preso de la euforia de los presentes. Como si estuviera acostumbrado al bullicio desde antes. Lo tome en mis brazos con sumo cuidado. Apreciando su menudo rostro tan parecido al tuyo con una minúscula pelusa dorada surcando su cabeza.

"Perfecto."

Gotas aterrizaron en su cobijo reparando en el tibio líquido que mis ojos desprendían sin césar. Me acerque a tu lado en la cama, donde yacías inerte con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción pintada en tus ahora fríos labios.

Repitiendo tus ultimas palabras en mi interior con un amargo sentir. " _Te gane, sádico."_ Minutos antes de perder su color rosado por el esfuerzo y ser remplazado por profundas ojeras moradas.

Es irónico. Tu siempre ganas, tonta. ¿Por qué ahora no? Lo acune en tu pecho carente del característico vaivén al respirar. Parecía reconocer a su madre al moverse inquieto, liberandose de su capullo, manoteando al aire. Tratando de tocar tu cadavérica fas, rogando por atención inútilmente con sus regordetas manos. No podia moverme, tenia miedo de derrumbarme. Mandar a la mierda esa mascara de fortaleza que me obligue a construir con el paso de los años y deshacerme en llanto como lo hacia él.

Odie al mundo entero por esta injusticia. Muriendo a la mitad de mi corazón a tu lado.

Verlo crecer día tras día es deslumbrante, tambaleándose directo a mis piernas, buscando el refugio que nunca pensé que sería de alguien tan inmaculado. Cada noche antes de dormir, le hablaba de su torpe madre con un nudo en la garganta que me hacía pausar para tragar la saliva esperando que el hueco que se formaba en mi pecho se llenara. Sus ojos se iluminaban de la emoción como si entendiera cada palabra.

Se volvió inseparable de ese enorme perro que ladra con emoción y lo cuida con recelo cuando lo llevo a ver al jefe y los demás. Ese par que dejaste atrás, sufría más o igual que yo.

Tu partida nos marco a todos y cada uno sin dudarlo. la herida que dejaste es palpable pero este fruto de los dos, cauteriza el dolor.

Gracias a mi hermana no me preocupó de su cuidado en mis horas laborales, porqué sé que en mejores brazos no podría estar. Por supuesto, imaginó tu figura acunándolo para tomar una siesta y la torpe pero cariñosa madre que aspiraba que fueras. Perdiéndome un día sí y otro sin epifanías de los tres juntos.

Pasaron un par de años a los cuales íbamos puntualmente a visitar tu tumba.

Sin duda eras la Amanto más extraña y querida de todo Kabuki-Cho. Había huellas de anteriores visitas que dejaban una que otra ofrenda gastada por el tiempo y clima.

Limpiaba todo con total lentitud como queriendo pausar el tiempo, siento vigilado a todo momento por una azulada y curiosa mirada. El único momento que nos reuníamos como la familia que no logramos ser.

Aferrando su pequeña mano caminamos por el puente donde todo empezó. Donde las despedidas y promesas nos hacían reafirmar los mutuos sentimientos. Lo cargue en mis hombros robándole una atronadora carcajada mientras señalaba el cielo. Gritando torpes palabras.

-Papi! Mami ahí, ahí aliba.

Levante la mirada sosteniendo el aliento por unos segundos. Las grandes nubes eran decoradas por un bermellón idéntico a tu larga cabellera mezclado con el azul que aún se reusaba a morir del día.

-Claro que está ahí, vino a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños. ¡Llegas tarde, China!

Reafirme el agarre de sus piernas y sonreír con nostalgia. Nos fuimos hablando con la nada sobre ti y le conté la ocasión que nos rompimos extremidades por igual.

Sus familias nos esperaban para celebrar su segundo año...

Cada torpe paso, cada balbuceó inentendible, es una anécdota más que guardo con total cuidado. Para el momento que nos volvamos a encontrar.

 **Realmente ya tenia año** **s guardado y merecía salir a la luz.**

 **Gracia** **s por leer...**


End file.
